


Partner Project

by Igirisuhito



Series: Hajizuru Twin AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Twins, And they dont hate eachother!!, Bullying, Frontotemporal Dementia, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Oral Sex, You can interpret this as kamuhina or not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: Kamukura Izuru does not like working interdependently. Komaeda thinks he can change that.Written for Day 1 of Komahina Week 2020 Prompt: School AU
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajizuru Twin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Partner Project

"My name is Komaeda Nagito, it truly is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of a person as amazing as yourself."

The boy who stood before Izuru was scrawny, pale, and reeking of hopelessness. His suit was prim and proper, a well fitted woollen vest and chestnut blazer pulled snug around his hips, an outfit that betrayed his seemingly dark nature. He had a feeling this boy would be a hassle, a thorn in his side, a parasite. 

"Kamukura Izuru." The other boy reached out a hand to shake, Izuru looked at it with disgust. "Do not drag me down."

"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee that I'll be anything more than a dead weight!" With a side smile, he retracted his hand from Izuru's personal space. 

Komaeda had unfortunately ended up being Izuru's partner for a group project in his psychology class. He found himself uninterested in the boy, but was forced to cooperate, and thus, begrudgingly, he did.. 

They had originally planned to study together at the library, however, it seemed the building had been shut down due to a gas leak. 

"Just my luck…" Komaeda mumbled with a sigh. 

"We still have options. May we perhaps do this at your house?" Izuru looked to the other boy, squinting in suspicion as the question passed his lips. He had an itching feeling that this mishap was merely an omen of more stress to come, that perhaps Komaeda would be more trouble that the grade was worth. 

"Ah! Sorry, but I'm not allowed to have others over." Komaeda smiled softly, raising his hands in a defensive position and waving them slightly to express how much that wasn't an option. 

Izuru knew well that the boy was lying, after all, he was an orphan. This was knowledge he had borrowed from Komaeda's school file, as the teachers allowed Izuru full access to the teachers lounge.

_ “Of course you do, like the little fucking teacher's pet you are.” _ Hajime's voice echoed in his mind. __ He forced down the memory of the teasing his brother had inflicted upon learning that fact. 

"We'll take this to my house then."

As they walked to the Kamukura-Hinata residence, Komaeda had spouted off countless apologies and self-deprecations, but Izuru ignored him, especially as those apologies turned to compliments on what an amazing person Izuru was and how grateful he was to be partnered with such a brilliant mind. Mindless drivel. How incredibly worthless. 

They arrived after a very painful 10 minutes of walking and Izuru opened the door, stepping aside to let Komaeda in. They were slipping off their shoes in the entrance when a shout came from upstairs. 

"Izuru? Did you just get home?" 

"Yes." Izuru replied at a volume slightly louder than normal. 

Like a child hopped up on sugar, Hajime came bounding down the stairs excitedly, only to stop dead in his tracks upon spotting Komaeda standing next to his brother. 

"This is Komaeda Nagito from my science class. Komaeda, this is Hinata Hajime, my brother." Izuru explained as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "He's here to study with me for a group project."

"R-right…well I'll be in my room if you need me." Hajime spoke softly, before making his way back upstairs. 

Sliding his bag off his shoulder, Izuru made his way into the living room. "I must apologise for the lack of study space, I typically confine my studies to my room but there isn't adequate desk space for two people."

"That's fine! I'll study on the floor if need be! I'm already so incredibly grateful that you even allowed me into your house, Kamukura-kun!" Komaeda beamed, still tightly clutching the strap of his school bag. 

_ It's not like you gave me many options. You can't study outside during a cold day like this. Not with your conditions.  _

Kneeling down in front of the kotatsu positioned in the middle of the room, Izuru methodically pulled his textbooks from his bag and set them down on top. Komaeda got the hint and knelt down at the opposite end, pulling out his books as well. 

"You said you wanted to do an essay on the effects that frontotemporal dementia have on the brain." Izuru stated, shifting so that he could sit cross legged beneath the plush fabric. 

Komaeda mimicked his actions, clearly playing it too safe in the unfamiliar household. "Ah, I did, but I would be ecstatic to do anything that Kamukura-kun suggests!" 

"I am content with that." Izuru flipped his book open to the index page. "Page 358."

Komaeda nodded and flipped his book open to the same page. The content spanned the next 30 pages, so they had quite a bit of reading ahead of them. Izuru wasn't the least bit bothered by this. 

The two read silently for about 5 minutes before Komaeda spoke up.

"I didn't realise you and Hinata were related."

"That's to be expected. I was given my father's last name whilst Hajime took our mother's. They don't believe in conjugated surnames." Izuru elaborated whilst never taking his eyes from his book. 

"I see." Komaeda muttered, seemingly distracted by his thoughts. 

There was another blissful minute of silence until Komaeda spoke up again. 

"Are you interested in anyone, Kamukura-kun?" 

A question so out of place would have made most people confused, maybe blush a bit and deny to answer. But Izuru answered with a simple, "No."

"Huh? Seriously? I thought you got on well with Enoshima-san in the year below us." 

"That woman is nothing more than a nuisance." Izuru muttered, refusing to tear his eyes from the book before him. "Enoshima's ideologies may be interesting to listen to, but I have never felt anything for her sexually."

"I see."

This seemed to be enough to quell Komaeda's curiosity for the time being, likely a short lived conquest. However, Izuru was starting to pick up on the fact that the boy wasn't actually interested in doing any work. 

Unfortunately for Komaeda, Izuru had stubbornness handed down from both sides of his family. 

Izuru continued to read even when Komaeda started humming a tune to himself. He kept reading when Komaeda ducked his head under the kotatsu and crawled under. The only thing that made him stop was the sensation of a hand on his knee. 

"What are you doing?" The tone of Izuru's voice expressed that it was less of a question and more of a reprimand. 

Komaeda merely hummed a little louder as he slid his hand down Izuru's thigh.

Izuru lifted the fabric of the kotatsu in order to glare at Komaeda, who wore an innocent smile on his face. "Don't act as though you didn't hear me."

"Ah, it's an awfully selfish request…I'm sure you're already disgusted by somebody such as myself touching you-" 

"Get to the point."

"May I get you off, Kamukura-kun?" 

For some reason, Izuru was almost surprised by the brazen request, but he had been expecting something like this to happen. After all, Komaeda had lied in order for them to go to Izuru's house instead of his. It was obvious Komaeda had a nefarious plan in mind, and it was even more obvious that he admired his classmate deeply. 

"Do whatever you want."

Dropping the fabric back, Izuru resumed his reading without much of a second thought. He felt the little shiver of Komaeda's hands, followed by them moving closer towards his crotch.

"A-ahah… I can't believe I'm doing this." Komaeda laughed with a small wheeze. 

His comments went ignored. Komaeda didn't seem to mind, however, as he continued his work and undid the fly on the other boy's slacks. He took a moment to admire his flowery boxers though, suppressing a giggle at the sight. 

Running his fingers along the outline of his cock through his pants, Komaeda practically drooled in awe. "Kamukura-kun's so big even whilst he's still flaccid…" He paused for a moment, seemingly mesmerised. 

"Well, I should have expected that from somebody as perfect as him! Perfect biologically as well as mentally!" Komaeda chirped, shuffling closer and pulling up Izuru's shirt slightly. 

He pressed light kisses to his abdomen, trailing down past his belly button and along the trail of dark hair that led down to his crotch. It was a little ticklish, even to Izuru. 

_ Is he procrastinating from nerves? Or is he trying to touch more of me? Either way I'm a little uncomfortable. _

As Komaeda was tugging down Izuru's boxers he pressed a small kiss to the base of his dick, an action that caused Izuru to shiver slightly. Komaeda pulled his cock out from his boxers, eyes wide in awe as he stroked his fingers from the base along to the head. 

Izuru was still focused on reading, well, his mind was in two places right now. "Are you going to do it dry?" 

"No. Hmm, Kamukura-kun you aren't very sensitive, do you do this a lot?" 

"It's rather rude to ask about somebody's masturbatory habits, don't you think?" 

"Ah, that's very true. I'm very sorry you had to be asked such an awful question from someone as debased as myself."

Izuru sighed a small sigh of defeat, deciding that providing an explanation may make this a little less awkward and put an end to Komaeda's ridiculous rambling. "The antidepressants I am taking lower my sex drive."

Komaeda mumbled out a small "Ah." and asked no further questions. Instead he decided to put his mouth to another use, licking a warm wet stripe up the underside of Izuru's cock. 

This time he made a quiet sound deep in his throat. Komaeda found himself filled with excitement as he pressed his lips to the tip. 

Allowing his eyelids to fall, Izuru rested his head down onto his textbook, relishing in the pleasure. His hair spilled messily around the table, but he paid little mind. 

"Komaeda…" He whispered out as the boy pressed Izuru's cock into his mouth. 

Rubbing his thighs together, Komaeda pressed Izuru further down his throat. Izuru moaned softly against the pages of his textbook. Komaeda then swallowed around him, eliciting a gasp from the other. For a teenage boy, his oral sex skills were rather advanced. He didn't even choke as he took all of Izuru's length down his throat. 

He pulled off with a quiet pop and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. "I just can't believe somebody as amazing as you is related to Hinata…" Komaeda mumbled, wrapping his long fingers around Izuru's shaft again.

Upon hearing his brother's name, Izuru was abruptly pulled back to reality, allowing himself to completely clear his mind of the events occurring mere seconds ago as he sat up. "What are you talking about?" 

With a dark chuckle, Komaeda began to stroke the shaft with careful movements of his wrist. "Well, it's just the fact that you naturally excel in everything you do, but Hinata tries so hard to pick his grades up and to fit in amongst the people who are doing much better than he is, yet he still remains mediocre at best. It's almost amusing that somebody so pathetic is related to you. Surely you feel the same way, right?" 

A dark scowl twisted Izuru's expression. He didn't even have to think about it before moving into action, quickly shuffling backwards out of Komaeda's grasp and kicking him in the face in the process. "Don't you dare talk about my brother that way."

He hastily tucked himself back into his underwear as Komaeda crawled out from under the kotatsu, rubbing his cheek and grinning. "You have to be kidding me. You aren't seriously denying fact, are you?"

"It's not fact. Get out of my house." Izuru hissed as he rose to his feet. 

With a dejected sigh, Komaeda stood as well and began to gather up his books. "I must admit I'm a little disappointed in you, Kamukura-kun. I thought we might have been able to get along, both being fans of Enoshima-san."

"Stop talking. Just leave, I'll do your half of the assignment." Izuru murmured angrily. 

"No need, I've already completed it." Komaeda pulled a small stack of paper that had been stapled together out of his bag and tossed it onto the kotatsu's table. He then zipped his bag closed and made his way back to the entrance of the house, Izuru following him with every step.

"It was an honour to work with you, Kamukura-kun!" He smiled brightly as he slipped his shoes on. 

Izuru didn't speak a word as he watched Komaeda leave, carefully shutting the door behind him. 

"Soo…what happened with him?"

Hajime's voice startled Izuru more than he would like to admit. He jumped and snapped his head around to the boy standing behind him. "Ah- we had a disagreement." 

"Pfft, I'm not surprised, I hate that bastard. He's friends with Nanami, anytime she's not listening he tells me that I should stop pretending that I'm good enough to be friends with her." Hajime crossed his arms, looking towards the door with an irate expression. 

Izuru sighed, distressed by the fact that somebody would even say such things, let alone to his brother. "Sounds like he's projecting."

"Oh definitely." Hajime affirmed with a light chuckle, "By the way, your fly's down." 

"I know." Izuru mumbled, not even bothering to give it a glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll publish some other stuff for this Au because i have a bunch. I fucking adore twin AU and would love to add more context to hajime and izuru's relationship, but in the meantime, happy komahina week!


End file.
